An American Vampire
by Velocis
Summary: The second I saw her, I knew. After all these years, I had found my true mate, my perfect other half. There is only one problem. I am Jasper Whitlock, a 200 year old former Confederate vampire. She is Isabella Swan, the daughter of the President of the United States of America. This is my story. -Slightly AU-


**AN:** This idea came to me after I thought about the implications of the vampires from Twilight being discovered. It is slightly AU, the main difference is that Alice was never Jasper's mate, instead a close friend. Another difference is that vampires shimmer ever so slightly in the sun instead of sparkling. The sparkling always seemed completely ridiculous to me, and there would be no way a species that sparkles in the sun could remain hidden in the modern era. I am hoping to have as little overlapping POV's as possible, because they bother me when I read, so I don't really want to write them. I hope everyone enjoys, please R&R.

 **Disclaimer** : I own the idea, but SM owns Twilight and the characters.

 **Introduction** :

-August 22nd, 2014-

JPOV:

Opening the rear car door for Alice, I let her get in, before closing the door and getting in on the other side. "Why thank you Jazz," she chuckled. She was always teasing me how my mannerisms hadn't changed since I was turned during the American Civil War, or as I called it, the War of Northern Aggression. As she put it, I was 'ever the southern gentleman.' Whenever she said that I would tell her it was not a bad thing to have proper manners. I would then sneak in a comment about how she was a hyper fashion pixie. I could never understand why manners had gotten poorer as the decades went by. How hard was it to do simple things like say please and thank you, and offer to carry a ladies bags when she is struggling in an airport? But nowadays people were more concerned about their technology than other people. At least tonight would be somewhat better. We were going to be surrounded with the elite of the human world. While they may not be better people, they would certainly have better manners.

As Carlisle started the car, I listened to the purr of the engine appreciatively. Once again I concluded this car had been a very good purchase. A 2014 Maserati Quattroporte GTS, modified by Rosalie, it could transport four members of our family in luxury. Because our family tried to be inconspicuous, we had only taken it out of the garage a handful of times. But for this occasion, it would fit right in, which was critical. We had already drawn far to much attention to ourselves, we didn't want any more.

As we exited our driveway, I felt Alice's emotions go blank. She literally felt nothing. That meant only one thing- she was having a vision. "Carlisle, stop the car," I told him calmly. Quickly glancing back, he saw Alice's vacant stare, and stopped the car.

Normally her visions lasted a few seconds. The longest had been her vision of meeting me and us traveling to the Cullen's. That had been about 45 seconds long. This was longer. After about a minute, her emotions returned and the vision concluded. Immediately I was bombarded by excitement and an overwhelming amount of a giddy sort of happiness. I had never felt this much happiness coming off of Alice, or any unmated vampire for that matter. I mentally counted the seconds until she exploded. Three... Two... O...

"OH JAZZY JAZZY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOUR GOING TO FIND YOUR MATE I CAN'T WAIT SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL ME AND HER ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS I JUST KNOW IT I CAN'T WAIT OH JAZZY JAZZY THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She screamed. She was literally bouncing up and down in her seat, hitting the roof of the car. I froze, unable to comprehend what she just said. I was going to find my... my mate. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Alice... What do you mean? How could your visions show you that she was my mate? If this is a joke it's not funny Alice," I sputtered out. If she was joking about this, I would be very tempted to end her. We had been best friends since we met, my calm demeanor balancing out her hyper ness, but she knew I had longed to find my mate since I became a vampire. All throughout the Southern Wars, that had been the hope that had kept me going.

"JAZZY! I would never joke about something like this," she huffed indignantly. I felt hurt and annoyance coming off her for several seconds, before they were replaced with more happiness. "I know she is your mate because I saw the way you looked into each other's eyes as you two first met. I saw you two lying in a meadow, just looking up at the stars. I saw so many things Jazz. This was the longest vision I have ever had, it is very clear she is your mate," she explained. "Oh it's all so romantic Jazz!" She squealed.

"This is wonderful news!" Esme gushed. Her face was practically glowing with joy. I saw her open her mouth to go on some more, but close it so Carlisle could speak.

"Son, I am so happy for you. After all this time, you are finally going to have your mate!" Carlisle told me ecstatically. I could tell he wanted to ask Alice more about the vision, but he was holding back to help keep this moment special for me.

I... I'm going to meet my mate. My perfect other half. I was going to meet her and love her and we were going to spend eternity together. I couldn't believe it! This was amazing! Suddenly I was bursting with questions for Alice.

"What is she like? Is she a vampire or human? Will she love me back? How soon will I meet her? What is going to happen when I meet her? Will she accept me? What's her name? Will the rest of the family like her? Can you describe her to me?" I questioned her rapidly at vampire speed. I wanted, no, demanded, to know everything about her.

"I think you might just meet her tonight. The weather and the moon phase match. She is amazing Jazz, we will all love her. She is human, but she will love and accept who you are with all her unbelievably big heart. As for the rest, I won't answer," she told me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T ANAWER!" I roared. Alice flinched, but to her credit, she didn't back away. Carlisle and Esme immediately assumed the most submissive postures they could. They knew I could take all three of them at once and win. Alice either underestimated me, or she knew I could beat them but thought I wouldn't hurt her. If she believed that, she was mistaken. While Alice was very dear to me, the mere thought of my mate being kept from me in any way invoked a level of anger that I had not felt in a very, very long time.

Very slowly and deliberately, Alice began to speak. "Jazz calm down," she said, "just hear me out. That's it. Calm down. Let me explain. I am not going to tell you any more because right now the vision is as clear as daylight, and has a very favorable outcome for you, your mate, and our family. But if I tell you what happens, you might make different decisions, and the outcome might not be so favorable. Your mate is important in the human world. You must take this delicately. I want what's best for you and her Jazz. You just need to trust me, okay?"

Slowly I began to calm down. What Alice said made sense. I didn't want to mess this up, so I was just going to have to trust Alice and her visions. Suddenly I remembered something Alice said. 'I think you just might meet her tonight.' The foundation ball, of course. Alice had said my mate was important in the human world. Well, this would certainly be the place to meet someone important.

"Carlisle, drive," I demanded. He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately gunned the engine, intent on helping me reach my mate.


End file.
